


That Ain’t Crofters

by gothfoxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [35]
Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Bad Handling of Emotions, Gen, Hurt feelings, Logan is bad at feelings, The other sides are mentioned, but only SOME, double endings, some unsympathetic Patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothfoxx/pseuds/gothfoxx
Summary: Prompt from Rainbowhidgens’ anonLogan literally bottles his emotions (unintentionally)This was my take on the prompt
Relationships: Morality & Logic
Series: Tumblr Prompts [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608448
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Take one down

**Author's Note:**

> This has two endings  
> 1) sympathetic pat  
> 2) unsympathetic pat  
> They will be marked so you can choose the end you want

Logan is familiar with a few feelings like curiosity and intrigue, so when the shelf starts to get full Logan decides to refer to an expert on the topic. After organizing them by date (many of the bottles have more than one emotion on the label so that method didn’t fit and Lo can remember what happened on those dates so no need to add the event) he invites Patton over to assist in an ‘experiment’ that he thought the fatherly side would enjoy. Pat is confused at first about the bottles and their labels, _why would Logan need emotions? where did he get bottles emotions?_

Without really stopping to think more about what this all was about, Pat grabs the nearest bottle, uncorks it, and chugs. It was one of the times Logan was shushed and told he was overthinking, ‘betrayal & anger’. It hits hard, Patton yells and smashes the bottle against the floor. As he comes down from the emotional high Pat grabs another bottle this time labled ‘mourning’, this one is dated for the Halloween Virgil first joined them. The Heart chokes the liquid down, tears welling up and spilling down his cheeks from the first taste, the memory of their costumes being be unmade And replaced stings anew. Gasping for breath Morality looks at Logic with new light...


	2. Pass it Around -s!pat-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sympathetic Patton

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t know those things hurt you so much! Oh Lo-Lo you can tell us when something bothers you!” He cries out, taking Logan in his arms. “Whenever you feel, good or bad, you can tell us! Come to me or the others, go to Thomas! You’re there for us so let us be there for you!” And Logan can’t argue with that logic.   
After he and Patton do some more sorting they call a famILY meeting with a long discussion about the importance of emotional health and repression some rules change. Roman vows to listen more often, Virgil apologies and they decide that changing another sides clothes is a no-go with permission. Soon the bottles don’t appear as often and when they do it’s more complex ones he hasn’t had before. “We’ll figure these out together Lo-Lo, it’s like that movie where the emotions have to learn to work together!” Patton happily reasons as the look at a elegant bottle with a long neck, “That assessment seems correct, thankfully we already work together very well.” The smile on Logan’s face feels weird but good weird.


	3. No More Bottles On The Wall -u!pat-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unsympathetic Patton route

“How can you feel this about us? We’re your famILY! Families don’t hate each other and they don’t hide their feelings from others either!” Morality wails, tears from the bottle’s effects still rolling down his face. “You’re acting no better than Deceit! You even agreed with Remus! You act **so** much like a dark side Virgil thought you were replaced!” Morality points a finger at Logan as he walks closer, eventually poking the indigo side in the chest, “You’ve _changed_ , you aren’t like how you used to be! If all you are going to do is **lie** and **side** with the dark sides _**then you might as well be one of them!”**_ The declaration is finalized with a sharp shove that makes Logan feel like the room is flipped on its head, a strange thing to think since a room doesn’t have a head, and ends up on the floor amongst the glass bits from earlier. Morality storms out of the room, slamming the door on his way out causing multiple bottles to come crashing down to hit the floor or Logan himself. Logan blames the pain from that for his tears, not the bubbling fear and sadness that makes home in his ribs, not the realization that his room is duller and colder, not the voice ringing in his ears on repeat. ~~“One of them”~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might continue with the u!patton route with s!Janus and Remus, not sure though


End file.
